Fallen Angel
by Shibobwa shingami
Summary: When bulma finds a girl trying to kill herself on a rainy night, she takes her home. There, trunks falls in love, hotaru, all alone, her friends, will she live a new life? Originated from Kuraino Hotaru Megumi ch. 1-4. 5-beyond, by me! Please R&R!
1. the mysterious girl

Fallen Angel   
Written by: Kuraino Hotaru Megumi   
Disclaimer: I Don't own Dragon Ball GT or Sailor Moon.   
  
A/N!!!!! Now listen up ppl, Kuraino Hotaru Megumi creates the first 4 chapters. But I, shibobwa shingami, are now creating the chapters are chapter 4, which was Kuraino Hotaru Megumi last chapter of fallen angel. I hope you like the story, and come back soon!   
  
~~~ Ages ~~~   
Trunks-22   
Goten-21   
Bra-21   
Pan-21   
Marron-21   
The Mysterious Girl-21   
Bulma is own the way to her car from work and is making her way home, while taking a short cut through the park. Which was a very bad idea, because it was raining. At the edge of the park she sees a figure sitting in the rain. As Bulma drew near she saw that the figure is female. From the looks of the girl Bulma guessed that the girl was 21, 22. The girl as Bulma could see was about to cut her wrist. Being the good person she was Bulma yelled and the girl dropped the knife in surprise. "What do you think you're doing?!" Bulma demanded. When she reached the girl, grabbing the knife away.   
The girl looked up at Bulma with violet eyes, drowned in sorrow. "Please, may I have my knife back? I would like to join my friends in the world of the dead now." The girl said. Her long blackish purple hair falling in her face. Through her eyes Bulma could see that the girl had lost the will to live.   
"But why end it all now? Your future holds so much for you. Your to young to think about dying now." Bulma said as concern filled her voice, while pity filled her heart.   
"If only you knew" The girl whispered to herself before looking at Bulma and saying, "My friends were my life, now that they're dead I have nothing to live for."   
"But you could make new friends, besides your old friends wouldn't want you to die just for that. I know! You'll come and live with me and my family until you get your life in order!" Bulma said as she pulled the girl to the car.   
"But I couldn't, I want to join my friends, please." The girl protested, but Bulma, being Bulma, refused to listen. Eventually the girl gave up trying to protest.   
XX In the Car XX   
"So what's your name? My names Bulma, Bulma Briefs." Bulma said in a cheery voice.   
"My names Tenshi Hotaru Zenbu, but my friends called me Hotaru"


	2. everyone meets

Fallen Angel   
Written by: Kuraino Hotaru Megumi   
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or DBGT   
  
A/N!!!!! Now listen up ppl, Kuraino Hotaru Megumi creates the first 4 chapters. But I, shibobwa shingami, are now creating the chapters are chapter 4, which was Kuraino Hotaru Megumi last chapter of fallen angel. I hope you like the story, and come back soon!   
  
Authors notes: Himitsu-san I know that Hotaru Tomoe is her real name. I just changed it because an important part in my story depends on it. I know that some of the things I have in my story are off, but that is because they're supposed to be, ok? I want to thank all the people who reviewed. I nearly had a heart attack when I found out I had seventeen reviews, this afternoon. Thank you all. I plan on bringing the inner senshi (minus the Serenity) in after awhile. I even have pairings! Does any body out there think that 17/Ami would be a cute couple? I think they would be adorable, but you may think different.   
  
~*~ At the Capsule Corp. Mansion ~*~   
"BRATS!! Where is the wom- your kaa-san? She is not in the kitchen preparing my meal like she should be." Huffed Vegeta, angry because he had to wait for his supper.   
"Kaa-sans at work dad." Trunks replied his eyes glued to the wrestlers on TV "She should be home any ~*~ Door slams ~*~ minute"   
"Vegeta, Trunks, Bra come here. NOW!" Bulma shouted from the door.   
"Just a minute, lemme say good bye to Pan, 'my kaa-sans home so I gotta go, see ya later!' Coming kaa-san" Bra said hanging up the phone.   
"It's about time woman where's my din-" Vegeta stopped short as soon as he entered the front hall, as did his children.   
"Kaa-san who's this?" Bra asked, curiosity getting the best of her.   
"Guy's this is our new house guest Tenshi Hotaru Zenbu. She says to call her Hotaru, Hotaru this is my husband, Vegeta, my son, Trunks, and my daughter, Bra. Please make our guest feel at home, am I understood?" Bulma asked looking in Vegeta's direction as she said the last part.   
"Yes kaa-san" Bra chirped, exited to have another girl in the house, and a fashionable one at that. (Maybe its time I told you what Hotaru is wearing, she is wearing a black mini skirt, like the ones the senshi wear only without the bows, and a dark purple lace up top. Tall black combat boots completed the outfit. She wore a pendant that had three stars connected together, forming a triangle, the top one made of pure gold, the bottom left made of pure silver, and the bottom right made of copper. She had earrings of the same design.)   
"Humph" Was all they got out of Vegeta.   
"Trunks? Am I understood? Trunks?"   
"...." Trunks just stared at the girl in the doorway. She was beautiful! She had the body and curves of a goddess (Which he could clearly see because she was soaked to the bone, making her clothes cling to her like a wet rag), not to mention the features of an angel. She had long blackish purple hair that hung to the floor, and dark violet depths for eyes. Her eyes were perfect ovals, her nose just the right shape and size, and finally her lips was the color of rubies. Trunks had tried to take in all her beauty at once, failing miserably, leaving him in a stumped stupor.   
" Oh forget it, Hotaru why don't you go upstairs and take a hot shower, Bra-chan could you show her the way then get her some clean clothes, she looks your size." Bulma said finally giving up on Trunks, who she had been calling for the past five minutes.   
"Right, Hotaru follow me!" Bra said.   
As soon as they were gone Trunks came out of his stupor. "What were did Hotaru go?" He said looking around for the missing angel.   
"She went with Bra to get a hot shower. Its about time you woke up, I was calling you for five minutes, and you still didn't wake up!" Bulma said, scolding slightly.   
"Woman, who is she, her ki is to high to be human!" Vegeta growled "And where is my dinner?!"   
"OOPs I completely forgot about dinner, I guess we'll have to order out, pizza or chinese?" Bulma asked ignoring her husband's first question.   
"Chinese"came a yell from the stairs.   
"Chinese"   
"Chinese"   
"Chinese it is then, I hope Hotaru doesn't care." Bulma said after the votes were in.   
Dinner was an extremely quiet affair (not that kind though). As usual the three sayins ate almost everything on the table, only they tried to eat more peacefully, because of their guest. However Hotaru ate almost nothing. But no one said anything.   
"OK, you guys are going to need all the rest you can get, because tomorrow we are going to the carnival with ChiChi's family, 18's family, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tein, Chowtzu (sp?), and 17." Bulma said cheerfully.   
"What I have to go to a fair? With those weaklings no way!" Vegeta yelled as soon as Bulma finished listing names.   
"Vegeta, couch, understood?" Bulma asked coolly after Vegeta's out break. Vegeta paled slightly and nodded. "OK then, to bed all, Bra-" "I know kaa-san show our guest the way, gottcha" Bra said as she led Hotaru out of the kitchen. 


	3. meeting new people

Fallen Angel   
Written By: Kuraino Hotaru Megumi   
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or DBGT, wish I did, but I don't.   
  
A/N!!!!! Now listen up ppl, Kuraino Hotaru Megumi creates the first 4 chapters. But I, shibobwa shingami, are now creating the chapters are chapter 4, which was Kuraino Hotaru Megumi last chapter of fallen angel. I hope you like the story, and come back soon!   
  
"Hey guys, this is Hotaru. She's staying with us for awhile, Hotaru this is Goku, his wife Chichi, son Goten, that's Tein, Chaozu, Yamcha, Piccolo, 18, Krillian, Marron, Gohan, Videl, Pan, and finally 17. Whew that was a mouthful!" Bulma said as she pointed to each of the Z-Fighters in turn. The Z-Fighters stared at the girl who stepped out of the Briefs car, then promptly hid behind Bulma. Goten couldn't help but drool, she was GORGEOUS, how come Trunks got all the luck? It wasn't fair!   
"Who are you?" Piccolo said point blankly.   
"I already told you her name is Hotaru, and don't you dare scare her off! Bulma said, raising her voice ever so slightly.   
"Forgive me, I meant what are you, there is no way your human with a ki like that." Piccolo retorted.   
"Aw come on Piccolo-sensei she can't be all that bad, are you?" Gohan asked getting a slightly worried look on his face.   
Hotaru just shook her head no, but said nothing. "Are you mute? Oww, ChiChi what did ya do that for?" Goku whined when ChiChi hit him over the head.   
"Goku, you don't ask people that kind of stuff! I'm sure she can talk, she'll just do it in her own time." ChiChi chided her husband.   
Hotaru let out a soft laugh, it sounded like tiny tinkling bells (at least that's what Trunks thought). "It's okay miss I don't mind. I get that question a lot." Hotaru said in a rather soft voice. " I can talk, I just prefer not to, and I am human." The dark haired beauty said.   
"Oh, I take it Bra let you borrow some of her clothes, she never let's me do that, and I'm her best friend! Marron said in a slightly annoyed tone, but if you knew her really well you could tell she was just kidding. Hotaru smiled softly, it was a sad smile, but a smile non-the less.   
"Okay where do we go next?" Bulma asked changing the subject.   
"I want to ride the Rollar Coaster! Bra Marron, and Pan said at the same time.   
"I personally don't care." Hotaru said in the same soft voice she used before.   
"Hey Hotaru this way, I'll win ya a Teddy Bear!" Goten said pulling Hotaru to the games.   
"No I will win you a Teddy Bear, Goten stinks at those games." Trunks said as soon as he realized what Goten was up to.   
"No I will, and I don't stink!   
"I will!"   
"I will!"   
"I will!"   
"I will!"   
"I will!"   
"Why don't you both win her a bear?" Bulma suggested watching the argument.   
That won't work, and I will win her the bear." Goten said.   
"Yeah right, you couldn't throw worth-"   
"You will both win her a bear, UNDERSTOOD?" ChiChi yelled.   
"H-h-hai kaa-san, we'll both try to win her a bear." Goten said shakily, he really didn't want his kaa-san mad.   
"Hai ChiChi-san." 


	4. long time no see

Fallen Angel   
By: Zenbu Hotaru Megumi   
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or DBGT, I do however own the plot, the spell, and Princess Selene (sort-of)   
  
A/N!!!!! Now listen up ppl, Kuraino Hotaru Megumi creates the first 4 chapters. But I, shibobwa shingami, are now creating the chapters are chapter 4, which was Kuraino Hotaru Megumi last chapter of fallen angel. I hope you like the story, and come back soon!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the time gates ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Sailor Pluto" A soft voice commanded.   
"Hai, my queen?" A husky voice answered as two figures came into view. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?"   
"Please Pluto call me Serenity." Queen Serenity said to Sailor Pluto.   
"Of course my que- Serenity" Pluto said a bit awkwardly.   
"I have been watching my daughter, Princess Selene, or as she calls herself in that world Tenshi Hotaru Zenbu. It seems she is very lonely." Serenity explained. "So I went through the royal library and I found a spell that could bring the inner core, and the inner core only, back to life. I need you to deliver it to her." She continued. "Only Selene (Hotaru) can use the spell however."   
"My queen, I had no idea such a spell existed! This is wonderful, perhaps this will help get Hotaru over her loneliness." Pluto exclaimed as soon as she heard the plan.   
"I know, but I wonder, will she really need their company? It seems this Trunks Briefs fellow has fallen quite hard for my little girl. He seems like such a nice young man, I wouldn't be surprised if Selene (Hotaru) fell for him also." The once great queen said with a hint of amusement in her voice.   
"Oh yes I have a feeling, but now back to the subject. When do you want me to give her the spell?"   
"As soon as humanly possible."   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the fair with Hotaru ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Um I don't think I need another Teddy Bear, you guys already won me five each." Hotaru said with a sweatdrop as she looked at the ten super-sized Teddy Bears Trunks and Goten had one her in the last hour.   
"Don't be ridiculous I'm going to win you another bear!" Trunks said in a determined voice.   
"Um okay, but how am I supposed to carry all these?" Hotaru asked.   
"Don't worry you have the strongest guy on earth to do that for you" Trunks answered as if it was no big deal.   
"I give up, Trunks you win. Lets go see what the others are doing" Goten said as he locked on to his fathers ki.   
"Um I have to use the rest room so I'll meet you there" Hotaru said as she headed to the bathroom. 'How is it that in one day they get me to laugh, smile, and talk more than I have in a year?' Before she could enter the restroom though she faded away, and reappeared at the Time Gates. "The Time Gates, what am I doing here?'   
"Princess Selene." Pluto said walking out of the shadows she had been standing in.   
"Pluto, I thought you and the other outers were in exile, so you can all guard your posts." Hotaru said, rather confused as to why she was there.   
"She is but I made an exeption."   
"Mother?!" 


	5. love

Fallen Angel   
  
Disclaimers: I don't own SM or DBGT   
  
A/N!!!!! Now listen up ppl, Kuraino Hotaru Megumi/Zenbu created the first 4 chapters. But I, shibobwa shingami, am now creating the chapters is chapter 4, which was Kuraino Hotaru Megumi last chapter of fallen angel. I hope you like the story, and come back soon!   
Now this chapter, and beyond are created by me. Hope you like it!   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ At the time gates ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
"Mother?" hotaru asked in shock as she looked at the gate's keeper. "Yes. Your mother. Queen serenity." sailor Pluto replied looking deeply into hotaru's saddened, with shock eyes. "I can't believe it... i just can't. This is a trick. Isn't it? An illusion. Just like my dreams... none of you are real. Let me out of here!" hotaru screamed as she dropped all the bears she received from goten and trunks. "Please... princess... calm down. I am here to help you being brighter, happier, no more lonely," Pluto explained. "Here. You should know what to do. Just say the spell 3 times, and break the bottle and let the mist surround your body. It will make you full of joy, and happy." Pluto explained smiling.   
  
Hotaru reluctantly took the bottle. "Where is everyone if they aren't in exile?" hotaru had to know. "I must go." Pluto explained. "Please! Wait!" hotaru said reaching out her arm to try and stop Pluto from vanishing. And in a whoosh, hotaru was standing at the bathroom door with the bears by her feet and the little glittering bottle clasped in her hands. "Mother... friends...." hotaru thought as she fell to a bench close by and began to silently cry. Suddenly, something happened, and the little silver bottle began to disappear. "W-what? Where'd it go?" hotaru asked in astonishment as her hands were now empty. "Hotaru! You ok?" hotaru had no more time to think about the bottle. Goten and trunks were coming right towards her with worries on their faces. "I'm fine." hotaru replied, quickly wiping her eyes with her gloves. "Wanna go ride something?" trunks asked sitting down next to hotaru. "Sure." Hotaru replied quietly as she got up. Trunks got up as well. The guys grabbed the bears, and they all walked to the Ferris wheel. They all got into one cart. Hotaru in the middle. "You cold? Wanna wear my jacket?" Goten asked. "No do you want to wear mine?" trunks asked. "I'm fine." Hotaru replied silently smiling.   
  
"Are you sure? My jacket is really warm!" trunks insisted. "But MINE is warmer!" Goten insisted. "I'm fine!" hotaru assured them. As Goten and trunks began to argue, hotaru couldn't stop thinking of sailor Pluto, her mother, queen serenity, and the bottle that suddenly disappeared before she could even do the spell. She felt more sad for her friends now that she felt that they were still alive, and it wasn't' her fault. But they may be alive, but they are all probably in terrible pain... she couldn't live with that. Her head began to spin. As the Ferris wheel stopped at the top, hotaru stood up and looked down. She thought to jump. And her thoughts got the best of her. "What are you doing hotaru?" trunks asked. "Oh! So now your changing the subject?" Goten asked. "Hotaru! Sit back down." Trunks pleaded. "I'm want to be free." Hotaru whispered as she spread her arms and closed her eyes. She took a deep breath of the air around her, that was cool, and a nice smell, opened her eyes, and fell. She began to fall down, going to fly away and be free. But as she nearly hit the floor, as people screamed in fear, someone caught her, and she and the person began to soar above the carnival and through the light clouds into the dark sky of bright stars, and a full moon. The lights from the carnival shined as different colored stars beaming up from where she stood smelling the air, and feeling peace to her heart.   
  
But her peace within the heart was almost destroyed as fast as it started. The person holding her gently around her waist, as her hair swayed freely around her and the person was Trunks. And Goten was right behind them telling them to wait up and let him hold her. "Are you alright?" trunks ask casually as they still soared around, and into the clouds. "I'm ok now." Hotaru replied smiling. Her eyes were still closed, and her smile was peaceful. For that moment, of flying above the world, with trunks holding her, she felt secure, and no longer lonely. But it soon stopped as they were made to come back down, because of all the people who stared at them in shock of being able to fly. As hotaru hit the floor gently, her heart fell. She loved the feeling of flying freely. "What were you thinking? Jumping off the Ferris wheel! I saw you! Luckily trunks and Goten were there with you, please don't give up your life!" bulma explained. "I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." Hotaru said quietly and sadly. "Now come on you guys. We all have to go home, it's getting late." Bulma explained. "See ya guys later!" goku said waving frantically. "Mom! Can I stay at trunks' house?" Goten asked. Trunks stopped in his footprints. "Not to night dear. You have homework." Chi-chi replied yawning. "Yes!" trunks thought. "But mom!" Goten begged. "NO! Now come on!" chi-chi replied as they all went their separate ways. 


End file.
